


Греховодник

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Пять раз, когда Юра Плисецкий травмировал своего дедушку, и один раз... О нет.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты рейтинг





	Греховодник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grandsin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683808) by [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free). 



1.

— Юрочка у нас чудной, — сказал дедушка и присел, чтобы погладить Петю. Кошка мяукнула и боднула его руку. Вот такая она была предательница — уворачивалась от Юры и ходила, выпрашивая ласку, по пятам за дедушкой. Хотя это Юра давал ей вкусняшки. Нет в мире справедливости.

— И ничего я не чудной, не говори ей. А то она поверит, — фыркнул Юра, зашел к себе в комнату и упал на кровать, прикрыв глаза рукой. Сейчас, зимой, темнело быстро, и они рано включали свет. Войдя в квартиру, Юра случайно посмотрел на белую люстру, и по глазам резануло — пришлось дать им перерыв.

Он слышал, как тихо посмеивается дедушка и воинственно вопит Петя в гостиной, и на душе становилось веселее. Одним своим голосом, низким и спокойным, дедушка помогал ему больше, чем родители. И Юру так грела эта мысль — что совсем рядом деда играет с Петей, что до него не сразу и дошло, в чем дело.

А потом дошло.

— Деда? А почему я чудной?

— Не знаю, Юрочка. Хотел бы я знать.

Юра хрюкнул и, уронив руки вдоль тела, наконец открыл глаза.

— Окей, что тебя навело на эту мысль?

Что-то упало на пол и дробно застучало.

— На эту мысль навел меня ты.

Юра закатил глаза, усилием воли поднялся и дотащился до двери. По пути он отпихнул ногой рюкзак.

— Почему?

— Ну кому придет в голову купить кошке игрушку, чтобы потом ее не отдавать? Я понимаю, в кошачьих игрушках слишком много пластика, но серьезно, Юра. Смыть пластик водой невозможно.

Юра побелел, как полотно, и бросился в гостиную.

Он не покупал кошке игрушек.

И штука, которую он утром забыл в ванной, не была…

Дедушка сидел на полу, а рядом с ним Петя гордо демонстрировала свою добычу. И не успел Юра открыть рот, как дедушка схватил анальные бусы и бросил их на пол еще раз.

2.

— Юрочка?

Юра разбирал длинные, все еще не просохшие после душа пряди. Он довольно рано понял, что их нужно не тереть полотенцем, а промакивать. Просто так настолько идеальных волос не добиться.

— Да?

Отражение в зеркале смотрело недовольно, а от пара и потеков расползалось еще больше. Юра протер рукой свое зеркальное лицо — стекло было холодным и мокрым. Впрочем, какая разница. Тело ломило от жара, подушечки пальцев сморщились, хотя он всего лишь принял душ. Это был долгий душ. При мысли о нем внутри снова приятно дрогнуло, но не успел он опять потянутся к…

— Юрочка, тебе сообщение.

Не видя особой срочности, Юра только хмыкнул. Сейчас ему было, о чем подумать. О кое-чем приятном. Очень приятном.

— Я не знал, что ты снова общаешься с отцом.

Почему он все никак не успокоится? Юра прикусил губу, провел руками по груди…

Стоп. С отцом?

— С чего бы?

Он замер.

— Он только что прислал тебе сообщение! Интересуется, не хочешь ли ты с ним встретиться.

Юра моргнул, пытаясь отогнать возбуждение, затуманивавшее мысли, как от пара затуманивалось зеркало.

— Почему он написал? Мы не разговаривали с ним много лет.

Юра снова протер зеркало, чтобы себя рассмотреть. Джей-Джей, этот самовлюбленный высокомерный говнюк, им бы гордился. Юра нахмурился и повернулся к двери.

— Но вот тут написано! От папочки: «Ты сегодня вечером свободен?»

Юру бросило в жар, потом сразу в холод.

Бля.

— Хочешь, я ему отвечу? Например… например, напишу «нет» со своего телефона, чтобы тебе не пришлось с ним говорить?

— Деда, нет!

Было некогда даже сдернуть с крючка халат — это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Юра выбежал из ванной в одних трусах, натянув их шиворот-навыворот — лучше так, чем вообще голым. Не обращая внимания на заинтересованные взгляды Пети, он рванул в гостиную.

Дед сидел в кресле, держа в руках Юрин телефон.

— Могу поспорить, он опять хочет закатить истерику из-за твоей матери! Поверить не могу, что он тебе написывает! И не могу поверить, что ты все еще не удалил его номер, Юрочка. Зачем тебе… — он поднял взгляд и нахмурился. — Ты так торопишься прочесть его гнусное сообщение? Так хочешь ответить?

— Деда. Пожалуйста… отдай мне телефон.

Юра знал, что будет дальше.

Дедушка наморщил нос.

— Нет. Не сомневаюсь, этот жалкий негодяй пытается вымолить еще один шанс. Но, Юрочка, этого делать не стоит.

— Окей. Окей, обещаю. Как хочешь. Просто верни мне телефон.

Вместо этого дедушка щелкнул по сообщению, но экран был заблокирован. Прочесть начало было можно, а вот ответить — нельзя. Юра вздохнул от неимоверного облегчения, благодаря всех известных и неизвестных богов за современные меры безо…

— Дай-ка мне свой палец.

— Нет! Это написали мне! Я не разрешаю тебе его читать!

— Юрочка, мне очень жаль. Ты знаешь, я уважаю и тебя, и твои тайны, но мне нужно быть в курсе, что он тебе пишет. Пожалуйста, пойми меня. Мне просто страшно. Ты… чересчур горячишься. А он так тебя обидел. Пожалуйста. Дай мне прочесть.

— Деда, я не могу. Правда не могу.

У Юры покраснели даже пальцы на ногах. Он знал это точно, потому что боялся отвести от них взгляд. В конце концов, он стоял почти голый, и с него капало на ковер.

— Он мне не отец.

— Знаю. Это человек, который любезно пожертвовал свое семя, чтобы подарить мне прекрасного внука. Но…

Дедушка замер на полуслове: на экране выскочило следующее сообщение, в этот раз фото. Юра не смел заговорить, только несколько раз моргнул, чтобы собраться с духом, поднял взгляд — и вместе с дедушкой уставился на гордо торчащий, полностью вставший член.

Дедушка подавился.

— Это не твой отец.

— Нет… это не мой отец.

3.

Юра приготовился.

Ну, не до конца, но вряд к такому можно быть по-настоящему готовым. В принципе. Так что приходилось довольствоваться тем, что было. А было вот что: ноутбук, порно, которое ему очень нравилось, смазка и гандон. Не факт, что ему пригодится гандон, хотя с ним, наверное, получше в плане гигиены. Мыть игрушки всегда было непросто, а после случая с кошкой и бусами он стал гораздо, гораздо осторожнее.

И дедушке совсем не нужно было обо всем этом знать.

Юра задумчиво посмотрел на кровать. Изначально у него были сомнения, что такой игрушке подходит ярко-зеленый цвет, но сейчас, глядя на реплику — по-другому не скажешь — гигантского члена, он был рад, что она не телесного цвета. Так она бы стала пугать. Пугать еще больше, чем сейчас. Эта штука наверняка была размером с конский хрен. Но все так хорошо звучало, когда ее расхваливала Мила. И, возможно, торопясь испытать это крышесносное удовольствие, Юра подзабыл, что у нее другая ситуация в смысле физиологии. К черту член. К черту Милу.

И потом, была еще одна проблема: Бека.

Отабек должен был приехать в гости на следующей неделе. Они уже давно не виделись. В ближайшем будущем Отабек собирался поселиться поближе, но пока Юра только звонил, тоскуя все больше, и пачкал руки.

Скоро все изменится. И он хотел подготовиться.

Юра снова посмотрел на член. Блин.

Он знал, что это не лучшее решение. Знал — но уже заплатил деньги. А Мила все расписывала в таких красках.

Попытка — не пытка, так?

Юра запустил порно и раскатал по игрушке презерватив. Вот жопа. Он что, стал еще длиннее, пока он смотрел в другую сторону?

Главное — не задумываться.

Юра постарался сосредоточиться на порно. Дедушка ушел на рынок, так что в запасе было не меньше часа, чтобы запихнуть себе в задницу эту громадину и кончить, а потом привести себя в порядок. Хотя он был готов поклясться, что потом будет немножко хромать.

На что ни пойдешь ради любви.

Юра включил фантазию, и в конце концов все получилось. Любопытство взяло верх — почему он, собственно, и заказал эту штуку.

Порно.

Ласки.

Пальцы.

Все по накатанной.

А раз он был один, можно было не сдерживаться и не красоваться. Юра задрал ногу, лег на бок и запустил руку между бедер. Он быстро ввинтил внутрь палец, потом второй, третий. Порнушка отвлекала, помогала расслабиться. А затем он совершил ошибку — посмотрел на дилдо и весь сжался.

Как он его в себя впихнет? Он был гораздо больше, чем сжатые в щепотку четыре его пальца.

Нет. Это мысли труса, а Юрий Плисецкий кто угодно, но не трус. Он глубоко вздохнул и проверил, что все хорошо смазано. Потом встал на колени, нависнув над игрушкой задом, мысленно, хоть и не отличался религиозностью, пробормотал молитву и начал опускаться.

И тут же застонал.

Какого черта это так приятно?

И от чего ему приятно на самом деле — от ощущений или от победы над собой?

Юра только начал, но уже чувствовал себя наполненным. Не в плане длины — внутрь едва вошла головка, но к такой толщине его небольшому телу приспособиться было непросто.

Может, отправить Беке фотку, когда он сядет полностью? А потом отдельно фотку игрушки? Ну… Юра не был уверен, что сумеет. Сесть полностью. А вот отправить фотки… Это он любил. А когда понял, как отключить предпросмотр…

Из мыслей его вырвал собственный стон. Юра открыл глаза. Когда он успел их закрыть? Ролик с порно почти закончился, а он и не заметил — такой упоительной была новая игрушка. Он покачался на немного расширяющейся головке вверх-вниз, чтобы она стимулировала его еще больше.

Он снова застонал и улыбнулся. Да, оно того стоит. Это займет время, а потом он будет хромать, но оно того стоит.

Стоны помогли вернуть подходящий настрой. Хотя не то чтобы он мог остановиться, даже если бы захотел.

Юре нравилось себя слушать, и за удовольствие пришлось сурово заплатить. Когда член вошел уже наполовину, зазвонил телефон.

Бля.

Он никак не мог сейчас ответить. Так что он забил и наделся еще сильнее. Сосредоточиться на удовольствии. Сосредоточиться на удовольствии, быстрее… Но телефон продолжал звонить.

Может, звонил Бека? Может, дать ему послушать? Было бы весело, да? Левой рукой Юра нащупал телефон — никогда бы он не взял свою прелесть грязной рукой.

Деда.

Ну конечно, звонил деда.

Он что, не мог написать?

Юра подавленно смотрел на звонящий телефон. Он не мог ответить. Он все еще невольно стонал. И член был уже наполовину внутри. Он никак не сможет вынуть его молча.

На хуй все.

Экран загорелся в пятый раз. В настойчивости Николаю Плисецкому было не отказать.

Ладно. Понятно. Он просто… просто спокойно посидит.

— Деда?

— Юрочка!

Юра поморщился: сочетание чужого голоса в ухе и дубового ствола в заднице оказалось слишком ядреным.

— Юрочка, с тобой все… что это за шум?

Юра, широко распахнув глаза, захлопнул ноутбук.

— Ничего! — У него всегда был такой высокий голос? Он попытался снова, в этот раз активно успокаивая себя: — Ничего, деда. Я смотрел теннис.

— О-о-о. Тебе столько всего интересно, Юрочка! Ты всегда любил спорт, да?

Юра кашлянул, пытаясь скрыть нетерпение. Сила тяготения не жалела ни его, ни его бедра.

— Так… зачем, говоришь, ты мне звонил?

— О! Я хотел приготовить тебе пирожки! И подзабыл, у нас точно есть мука?

— Я… гм… деда, я немного…

— Юра! Поставь игру на паузу, потом доиграешь. Ты хочешь пирожки или нет?

О да, он хотел. Очень хотел, но еще больше он не хотел ковылять по квартире с силиконовой дубиной в заднице. Юра попытался хоть немного слезть с члена, но из рта вылетел вскрик. Юра побелел.

— Чего ты. Вот уж великий труд, поискать муку на кухне. Я даже не…

— Я схожу! Схожу! Просто дай мне…

Юра зажмурился и в самую последнюю секунду вспомнил, что может выключить микрофон. Сделав это, он тут же избавился от игрушки — со звуком, до смешного напоминавшим одновременно предсмертный скулеж и громкий стон.

Блядь.

Он точно его вытащил?

По ощущениям, нет. Конечно, он чувствовал себя пустым, но он был так растянут…

— Юрочка? Юра! Что с тобой? Мне вернуться домой?

— Нет!

Юра подпрыгнул — плохая идея — и попытался добраться до двери. Ноги подогнулись на полпути.

— Юра, ты меня слышишь? Мне вызвать скорую? Я иду домой! Стой на месте!

Нет, слабо подумал Юра, когда заметил, что так и не включил со своей стороны звук. Он не станет стоять тут на четвереньках, задрав бесстыдно растянутую задницу. Но когда он попытался пошевелиться, то реально задумался насчет скорой.

— Нет, деда… со мной все хорошо. Мне просто пришлось… на секунду выключить звук. Пожалуйста… просто купи муку. И не торопись. Я тут, тебя жду.

Впрочем, он надеялся, что, когда деда вернется, его в квартире уже не будет.

4.

— И в таком виде ты идешь гулять?

Дедушка смотрел на Юру как на помешанного.

— Да. Сегодня Хэллоуин. А я кот.

— Ты похож на танцовщицу бурлеска с ушками!

Дедушка, хмурясь, обошел Юру кругом.

Окей. Может, у него и были причины так хмуриться. Может, Хэллоуин и был днем рождения Отабека, и Юра оделся так не на странную пати, а… ну. Дедушке не нужно было знать, чем они собирались заняться в постели. Он и так знал слишком много.

Хэллоуин был идеальным предлогом нарядиться развратной медсестрой. Или развратной принцессой. Или, в Юрином случае, развратным котиком. А ему хотелось удивить своего парня. Бека тоже иногда заслуживал приятностей. Так что Юра влез в узкий, тесный костюм, подчеркивавший все нужные места. В конце концов, он не собирался разгуливать так по улице. Лишь по чистой случайности деда увидел, как он натягивает, наклонившись, кожаные сапоги до бедра.

По крайней мере, дедушка смотрел ему в лицо.

Юра накинул на плечи самую маленькую в мире кожаную куртку. Дедушка часто интересовался, где он ее купил — не в детском ли отделе? Юра всегда это отрицал. Как настоящий врун. Но сегодня извечный вопрос так и не был задан, потому что в дверь позвонил Отабек.

Спасибо ему.

Юре не терпелось поскорее убраться. Он поспешно распахнул дверь и широко улыбнулся. Бека, кажется, был поражен, и Юра решил, что подготовка ко дню рождения удалась. Он как раз собирался кинуться ему на шею, как из-за спины раздалось бормотание:

— Как он крепится?

Последующие события разворачивались как в замедленной съемке и в то же время все одновременно.

Юра дернулся вперед.

Раздался вопль, полный ужаса и боли.

Послышалось тихое и недоуменное: «О?»

Внутри вспыхнул пожар, и самого Юру разорвало пополам.

Дедушка с паническим воплем что-то отбросил в сторону.

Перед тем, как нахлынуло желание отключиться от боли, в темных, прекрасных глазах Отабека Юра увидел отражение своего хвоста-пробки. Он катился по полу коридора.

5.

— Заходи!

Юра хихикнул и оставил щелочку — крохотную, потому что старая деревянная дверь скрипела. Проскользнув через этот узкий проход, он махнул Отабеку, чтобы тот шел следом.

Отабек попытался, но выглядело это смешно, и Юра снова не сдержал смешок. Щель была слишком узкой для таких широкоплечих людей, как Отабек. Хотя сейчас все казалось смешным, потому что Юра выпил и был в том приятном состоянии, которое находится где-то между «ненавижу всех и вся» и «Юри Кацуки на вечеринках».

Протиснувшись в коридор, Юра стянул свои фирменные кеды с тигровым принтом и повесил куртку — она почти его не грела, настолько откровенной была под ней клубная одежда.

Но Беке она нравилось, и это главное, так?

На бедра опустились две сильные руки и придержали его — правда, всегда на секунду. Потом его потянули назад, и Юра прижался задом к паху Отабека — как раз в такой позе он любил засыпать. Не то чтобы они собирались спать прямо сейчас.

Он не для того втиснул свое мускулистое тело в эти крошечные, узкие вещи, чтобы просто повесить их в шкаф и лечь в кровать. Рука, блуждавшая у него между ног, доказывала, что в этом ключе думает не только он.

Юра снова хихикнул, вжимаясь в так приятно дразнящую руку, и не сразу понял, что это не очень хорошая идея.

— Пойдем, Бека. А то дедушка проснется. Или, еще хуже, пойдет выяснять, откуда шум.

— Какой шум?

Голос Отабека звучал так обаятельно, так соблазнительно. Но Юре хватало ума, чтобы не трахаться посреди коридора.

— Давай… пойдем хотя бы ко мне в комнату…

Юра завел руки назад, взял Отабека за бедра и прижал к себе, чтобы вернуть приятное ощущение.

— Ваши комнаты рядом. Ты говорил, что не хочешь его будить? Но мы-то с тобой знаем, что ты не умеешь тихо.

Юру пронзила дрожь. Этот глубокий голос уже не раз толкал его на плохие поступки. Но сейчас у него стояло до боли, и он выпил достаточно, чтобы ему было на все плевать.

— В гостиную.

Отабек повернул его к себе лицом, ухватил под бедра и понес. Юра обвил его ногами за талию. Отабек сел на диван вместе с ним на коленях, скользнул ладонями за тугой пояс и тронул мозолистыми пальцами сливочно-белую кожу.

— Сегодня ты очень плохо себя вел, так меня раздразнил. — Отабек протолкнул указательный палец под эластичную полоску крошечных стрингов и оттянул их. Стринги щелкнули по заднице, и Юра тихо застонал. Да, хорошо, что они не стали заниматься этим в его комнате.

Юра ухмыльнулся и потерся об Отабека, качнувшись бедрами вперед. Он любил притворяться, что контролирует все именно он, хотя оба знали, что это не так.

— Может, меня надо наказать.

Этого Юра и ждал. Отабек поднял руку и протолкнул Юре в рот два пальца. Юра принялся сосать их, как леденец.

Несколько секунд спустя Отабек снова просунул пальцы между его ягодиц. Юра выстанывал его имя, как в экстазе.

Они не всегда занимались этим так. Не каждый вечер им нравилось грубо ласкать друг друга требовательно хватать, впиваться ногтями и кусаться. Но сегодня им хотелось так, и это было прекрасно.

У Юры затрепетали ресницы. Он постанывал в такт пальцам Отабека, когда тот проталкивал их внутрь и растягивал, раскрывал его, как раскрывается цветок под лучами солнца.

Юра и чувствовал себя цветком: таким же красивым, и хрупким, и свободным. Обычно, чувство хрупкости не приносило удовольствия, но с Отабеком ему было хорошо. Даже приятно. Хотя он никому и никогда бы в этом не признался.

Внутрь проник третий палец, и Юра, хоть и ненавидел себя в этот момент всей душой, знал, что нужно остановиться. Хотя бы на секунду. Он был пьяным, но не дураком. Он сумел вырваться лишь через пару минут, полных поцелуев и ласк, и побежал к себе в комнату. Оттуда он вернулся с презервативом, смазкой и накинутым на плечи одеялом.

— Серьезно? — ухмыльнулся Отабек. — Ты бегаешь зимой в крошечных топиках, а сейчас тебе нужно одеяло?

Впрочем, он всего лишь дразнил. Юрин комфорт всегда был для него на первом месте.

Юра улыбнулся и распахнул одеяло. Под ним оказался только что упомянутый крошечный топ — и больше ничего.

— О-о.

Юра заполз к Отабеку на колени, растягивая губы в хищной улыбке. Он снова сел на него верхом, широко раздвинув ноги, и накинул на них обоих сверху одеяло.

Крошечный кокон любви. И страсти. В этот момент в основном страсти.

Отабек шарил руками по его телу, сминая теплыми пальцами нежную кожу, и Юра дрожал от нетерпения и желания.

— Пожалуйста…

И в один миг пальцы Отабека вновь исчезли внутри него и…

Юру это ощущение успокаивало. Он давно привык к большим горячим пальцам своего бойфренда, к тому, как они двигаются внутри, касаясь всех-всех нужных мест. Они с Отабеком притерлись друг к другу — сначала как друзья, потом как пара. Юра подавил очередной изнеможённый стон, уткнувшись лицом в шею Отабека. Нельзя, чтобы их так застали. Но останавливаться тоже было нельзя, так что…

— Давай. Пожалуйста.

Отабек кивнул — серьезнее, чем положено человеку с таким количеством алкоголя в крови. Он действовал медленно, осторожно. Это бесконечно бесило. Юра хотел больше. Быстрее. Впереди у них не было всей ночи, а даже если бы и была, он не хотел тратить ее на подготовку.

Понадобился еще один жалобный стон и сказанное шепотом, с опасным придыханием: «Пожалуйста, папочка», чтобы Отабек вытащил пальцы. Юра тут же запротестовал, но его заткнули поцелуем.

Наконец сообразив, что Отабек пытается высвободить член, Юра отстранился, чтобы не мешать лихорадочным движениям. Даже до его пьяного мозга дошло, что это, в конце концов, в его же интересах. Как только Отабек достал член, Юра схватил презерватив и смазку. Он не собирался ждать, пока Отабек сделает все сам. Пора было уже приступать к веселью. Отработанными движениями он раскатал гондон по твердому члену и вылил сверху немного смазки.

— Думаешь, хватит?

— Сейчас узнаем. Я не собираюсь объяснять дедушке, откуда на диване эти пятна — будь то от смазки или от спермы.

Отабек натурально покраснел, и Юре захотелось вырвать из груди сердце и подарить ему.

— Так что с презервативом.

Когда ко всему хорошенько подготовились, — Отабек проверил дважды, — они наконец-то продолжили начатое в коридоре.

Юра приподнялся на коленях и медленно придвинулся вперед. Из груди рвался стон, когда он снова опустился, но с губ слетел лишь едва слышный звук.

— Да, блядь.

Он сидел на Отабеке, как чересчур воодушевленная наездница, покачивая бедрами в такт шагу воображаемого коня.

— Трахни меня, Бека.

— А куда делось «пожалуйста, папочка?»

Отабек усмехнулся и замер, чтобы Юра привык, хотя ему, по ощущениям, это не особо требовалось. У него всегда были такие ощущения. Утром он об этом пожалеет.

Юра двигался на Отабеке с уже большим энтузиазмом, как вдруг скрипнула дверь. Отабек обхватил его, и она оба упали боком на диван. Юра взвизгнул, но не успели они удивиться, как в гостиную медленно вошел дедушка.

Его взгляд был устремлен на плиту.

— О, доброе утро, мальчики. Так рано встали? Я думал, вас не будет допоздна.

Бля.

Что, уже так поздно? И как все объяснять?

Пока дедушка стоял спиной, они быстро натянули сверху одеяло, пытаясь сделать вид, что их тела не соединяются в самом примитивном смысле. По крайней мере, сейчас было похоже, что они обнимаются. Типа.

Юра спрятал лицо на груди Отабека. Щеки горели.

— Мы гуляли, да. А потом, когда пришли домой, мы…

Юра взглядом попросил у Отабека помощи, готовясь бросить на амбразуру и его.

— …Мы боялись разбудить вас. Нам хотелось кое-что посмотреть на телефоне, а в комнате было бы слишком громко, так что мы взяли одеяло и устроились здесь. Похоже, мы заснули.

Слава богу, что Отабек умел врать. Славу богу, что Юра снял одежду в комнате, и вокруг не валялись улики.

— Ах. Очень хорошо, мальчики. Так какие на сегодня планы? — Дедушка запихнул в тостер кусочек хлеба и бросил на них быстрый взгляд, мягко улыбаясь, а потом опять повернулся к тостеру.

Внезапно Юра напрягся.

— Бля, ты чокнулся?! — прошипел он на ухо Отабеку. — Ты зачем толкнулся?!

— Потому что у меня падает, а ты не хотел, чтобы остались пятна, помнишь?! — зашипел в ответ Отабек.

Юра застонал. Его лицо пылало.

— Прошу прощения? — дедушка снова посмотрел на них и нахмурился. — Я не расслышал.

— Он сказал, что нам надо лечь. Раз уж мы почти всю ночь не спали, — голос Отабека прозвучал чересчур спокойно, учитывая, как он двинул бедрами.

— О, конечно. Конечно. Давайте, идите, — дедушка кивнул на дверь из гостиной и снова улыбнулся.

Бля.

— Э… нет. Все нормально. Мне… хочется побыть с тобой! — выпалил Юра, стараясь не палиться.

Дедушке, кажется, его слова польстили; он доделал бутерброд и сел с ним в кресло.

— Ну, как прошел вечер?

— Э-э-э… бурно, — Юра страдальчески усмехнулся, и на лице дедушки мелькнуло беспокойство.

— Не понравилось?

— Нет-нет. Совсем нет! — одновременно попытались его успокоить и Юра, и Отабек, боясь, что он потребует подробностей.

— Л-ладно, — дедушка нахмурил лоб. — Пойду переодену халат. Приличному человеку надлежит прилично одеваться.

У Юры заболело сердце — с таким достоинством смотрел на них деда. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Как только дедушка ушел, они торопливо поправили одежду на Отабеке, завернули в одеяло Юру и бросились в комнату. Когда дверь закрылась, они вздохнули. Не так они надеялись снять напряжение, но какая разница.

— Это было… ух.

Юру все еще потрясывало от адреналина.

— Знаю! Мы почти попались!

Их шепот перебил озабоченный голос из гостиной:

— Юрочка… откуда на диване массажное масло?

Почти.

+1.

— Ну и гадость.

Юра метался по комнате, как зверь в клетке.

— Как он мог так со мной поступить? С нами? Это просто… неправильно.

Отабек пытался его успокоить — Юра бесился уже полчаса, с тех пор как вышел из спальни. И поспешно вернулся, с красным, блестящим от нервного пота лицом.

— Что происходит?

— Деда!

Хотя Юра явно думал, что такой ответ все объясняет, Отабек покачал головой. На его лице, обычно стоическом, было написано недоумение.

— Я ничего не понял.

Юра сделал жест, как будто хотел все стереть — дедушку, удивление Отабека, все, что он там увидел.

— Это абсолютно неприлично. Позорно!

Отабек закатил глаза. Да, говорить с Юрой, когда он в таком состоянии, было бессмысленно.

— Может, сядешь?

— Где? Может, в гостиной на диване, который оскверняет деда?

— Так-так-так-так-так, — Отабек затряс головой, по-прежнему не въехав в проблему и только еще больше запутавшись.

— Что он делает?

— Он творит мерзкое! Мерзкое, Бека! — Юра смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза от отвращения.

— Хуже, чем когда мы там… после той вечеринки, когда напились и… помнишь?

Юра молча кивнул. Отабек наконец встал и притянул его к груди.

— Дыши. А теперь расскажи с начала. Что именно случилось?

— Он… он сказал… сегодня утром… — Юра затряс головой, и золотые пряди разлетелись вокруг его красного, пошедшего пятнами лица.

— Что он сказал?

— Он сказал… что у него сегодня свидание.

О нет. Отабек закрыл глаза, обнял Юру еще крепче и поцеловал в макушку.

Многих испугает перспектива, что их дедушки сексуально активны.

Если Юра застал дедушку в гостиной…

— Сделай так, чтобы они перестали, — практически прошептал Юра.

— Мне сделать?

Юра решительно кивнул.

— Но я не могу просто пойти туда и…

— Бека, это отвратительно, сделай так, чтобы они прекратили!

Отабек наклонил голову, ловя Юрин взгляд.

— И ты думаешь, твой дедушка скорей послушает меня, а не тебя?

— Нет, — Юра сделал щенячьи глазки. — А вот она может послушать. У тебя грозный вид.

— Я низкий.

— Но ты носишь кожаные куртки! Вперед! — и Юра вытолкал его из комнаты.

Отабек собрался духом, готовясь к тому, что его ждет. Интересно, Николай Александрович познакомился с концепцией виагры? Эта женщина его возраста? О боже. А если они в скандальной позе и…

— Отабек.

Отабек поднял глаза и напоролся на взгляды двух полностью одетых людей, попивающих кофе из тонких фарфоровых чашечек. И все же он сразу понял ужас Юры.

— Так мило, что тоже вышел поздороваться с Лилией!


End file.
